El maltrato de la luna
by Legolas3
Summary: Este es un remus/sirius, pero oscuro, donde Sirius es un malvado golpeador que hace sufrir a Remus, y aun mas.
1. Default Chapter

Notas: : Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
Notas: Bueno espero que no me odien tanto por esta historia, en la que trato muy mal a mi pareja favorita.  
  
Este es un remus/sirius, pero oscuro, donde Sirius es un malvado golpeador que hace sufrir a Remus, y aun mas.  
El maltrato de la luna.  
Soledad, las lagrimas cayendo, pero el quería detenerlas; solo en aquel pasillo, esperando; pero, ¿qué?; a que el dolor se fuera, nunca lo haría evitar sentirse así no podría evitarlo.  
  
El joven abrazo con mayor fuerza sus piernas, deseaba no moverse de ahí, que el mundo lo dejara vivir solo y en paz, que nadie notara que el estaba en ese lugar, con el corazón roto nuevamente.  
  
Pero el se lo permitía, una y otra ves, jamás lo detenía; las lagrimas siguieron escapando y no pudo ahogar un sollozo.  
  
Otra ves- una figura se acerco rápidamente a el, y lo observo con la escasa luz que había en el lugar- lo volvió a hacer y tu no lo detuviste; Lupin ¿por qué soportas esto?.  
  
Por amor Severus, únicamente por esa palabra- Remus trato de sonreírle pero un gran moretón en su labio, era demasiado doloroso.  
  
¿Amor?, Lupin el no te ama, o no te haría esto; tu lo perdonas siempre, pero el va cada ves mas lejos- Snape frunció las cejas, al notar las heridas del joven, no solo su rostro tenia moretones, también sus manos y un hilillo de sangre corría por sus labios.  
  
Me ama, es solo que el es así, Sirius siempre es impulsivo, y celoso, sus reacciones son explosivas, pero me ama, yo lo se- Remus trato de contener el dolor, las mismas palabras que el se repetía una y otra ves, trataba de que fueran verdad al menos para el.  
  
Lupin... él no va a cambiar debes saberlo, si ahora te hace esto, estando en la escuela; no quiero imaginar que hará después, puede llegar a matarte- Severus trataba de hacerlo comprender, él era algo así como un amigo y lo apoyaría.  
  
No... todo fue mi culpa, el tuvo razón de molestarse, no debí pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca con ese chico de Ravenclaw- Remus lo observo con dolor.  
  
Hacías un trabajo, el no tenia que reaccionar así, Black puede ser un psicópata, si tu no te quejas yo iré y le diré al profesor Dumbledore, no voy a permitir que te siga haciendo esto- Severus estaba realmente furioso con Sirius Black.  
  
No, si eres mi amigo prométeme que no dirás nada, yo lo amo, Severus, el amor puede cambiar a las personas- o al menos eso era lo que el creía.  
  
Yo... esta bien callare por que tu me lo pides, pero me da mucho coraje- Severus ayudo al joven que trataba de ponerse en pie.  
  
Ayúdame a llegar a mi sala común por favor, Lily me curara, no tengo que ver a la enfermera gracias Severus- Los dos caminaron lentamente, Remus sentía un dolor terrible , pero no se quejaba para no mortificar a su amigo.  
Severus se despidió cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda, no noto que una figura los había estado siguiendo, pero ahora se separaba de las sombras, y corría a sostener al joven que caería en un momento.  
Remus- esa vos preocupada- lo siento tanto, soy un estúpido, mis celos me controlan yo...  
  
No digas nada...- Remus lo observo con dolor, pero el amor pudo mas nuevamente- todos cometemos errores tienes que ser menos impulsivo.  
  
Te lo prometo, perdóname, sabes que te amo- Sirius abrazo con delicadeza el cuerpo lleno de golpes, que el mismo le había hecho.  
Lo ayudo a entrar por el retrato, y por suerte el lugar estaba vació, le ayudo a llegar a un sofá y subió por Lily.  
Remus quería creer que el cumpliría, que olvidaría el dolor, y que su amor no lo lastimaría mas; pero tal ves era un precio pequeño a pagar, por que el era un hombre lobo, una criatura despreciable, inferior, y que Sirius Black lo amara, era un privilegio, y si tenia que soportar golpes y humillaciones, ya bastantes había soportado en su vida, por amor estaba dispuesto a ello.  
Lily, lo observo con ternura y comenzó a ayudarlo, ella era muy buena en hechizos de curación.  
Remus, ten mas cuidado con esas serpientes, esos Slyterins son unos malvados, ¿cómo pudieron golpearte así?- Ella había creído el cuento de Sirius, y Remus no lo iba a negar.  
  
Yo... fue un descuido ir solo a territorio enemigo- el joven se forzó a reír, a ser el siempre dulce Remus, pero en su corazón sentía el dolor de las mentiras de Sirius.  
  
Seguramente fue Snape ¿verdad?- Sirius lo observo con un gesto de ternura y firmeza.  
  
Si... el y varios mas- otra ves la mentira que mas odiaba, Severus el amigo incondicional que lo ayudaba quedaba relegado por su mentira, a un despreciable y golpeador con su pandilla; y aquel a quien protegía su corazón y mentiras era el verdadero ser... no , no podía decírselo ni así mismo, su mente lo quería negar y así era mejor, sin problemas.  
  
¿Cómo pude ser amiga alguna ves de el?- Lily, había terminado su amistad con Severus por culpa de los merodeadores, el lo sabia y le dolía enormemente, si tan solo pudiera decirle la verdad las cosas serian diferentes; pero el tenia que ser egoísta, defender aquello en que creía, o aquello en que quería creer.  
Solo era un maldito egoísta, sus heridas sanaban rápidamente, se encontraba en su cama reposando intranquilo, mientras veía a Sirius contar la mentira, que el debía creer verdad, y planeando con los otros dos como realizar una venganza, una nueva broma; y el quería obligar a su alma a creer en esa mentira, tenia que ser verdad, aquel a quien amaba tanto no podía dañarlo así, aquel que era parte de su vida, de su corazón.  
Y nuevamente se levantaría entre las sombras de la noche mas profunda, caminaría hasta la ventana, y primero observaría a un chico durmiendo en una cama, aquel al que amaba, aquel al que no podía odiar, y se sentaría en el marco de la ventana, vería los campos exteriores, y soñaría con que tuviera razón, con que un día Sirius cambiaria, con que un día el amor no seria doloroso.  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Bueno me imagino que deben odiarme por esta historia, es que tenia en mente hacer algo que no fuera solo ternura entre ellos dos, una historia para salirme de las habituales que escribo, con tristeza y dolor si, pero también con maltrato.  
  
Pobre de mi Remus, lo deje como un débil y sometido ante Sirius, y mi Pobre Sirius, me va a odiar, miren que ponerlo como el malvado de la historia (.. cierto el malvado a qui es Snape, pelos grasientos... Sirius no escribas eso... Y por cierto Black, aquí yo soy el bueno, y quien sabe si tu eres el malo, tal ves me quede con Remus.... "los dos comienzan a pelear"... si siguen así voy a meter a Remus a un monasterio o algo así... Y por que yo tengo que ser el castigado... Remus se mete en la pelea.)... bueno la verdad no se que continuación tenga esto. 


	2. En mis sueños quiero creer que eres mejo...

Notas: Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
Notas: Gracias a Lantra Lupin ( yo también defiendo a Remus no te preocupes), a Femme Greeneyes ( espero que pueda resolver la situación), a Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy ( un nick un poco largo, pero muchas gracias por tu review), Eyes ( Es que es un fic oscuro, pero Remus no se va a dejar tan fácilmente mas adelante, que por algo es un lobo)  
  
Gracias a todos...  
Capitulo 2.- En mis sueños quiero creer que eres mejor  
Así que esa serpiente rondaba por su territorio, siempre aparentando esa preocupación por su Remus, que no se daba cuenta, Remus era suyo y al no le gustaba compartir, tal ves era un capricho, pero Snape, y había colmado su paciencia, y el tenia la forma de lograrlo, alejarlos de una ves, no quería competencias; sonrió hacia Remus , a quien observaba mientras hacia un trabajo, su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos; el lo volvía loco, pero a veces no sabia ¿por qué así eso?, ¿por que lo golpeaba?, algo nublaba su sentir, pues cuando quería detenerse otra ves hacia lo mismo, y su Remus, él soportaba en silencio, ¿por amor?... todo era culpa de esa serpiente ya lo sacaría de por medio.  
Sirius Black, si ese era su nombre, esa persona a la que el amaba, también el responsable de las heridas de su corazón, no, por que no tan solo vivir en una mentira, vivir en un sueño, toda su vida había soportado maltratos, era un hombre lobo, era su destino.  
Sirius tenia razón, el pasaba demasiado tiempo con otros compañeros de clases, era lógico que él se pusiera celoso, era justo que pelearan, y justo que el soportara los golpes, por cada uno que recibía después sentiría los besos de su amado.  
Sirius podía coquetear con las chicas, podía salir con otros chicos, el no podía sentirse celoso, no cuando Sirius le dedicaba su amor, no cuando el no era suficiente para ser dueño completamente de su corazón; Sirius tenia derecho, el no, por que era un monstruo, por que nadie mas lo amaría.  
Severus no entendía, su mente y corazón siempre estaban pelando, su corazón que amaba ciegamente a Sirius, su corazón que lo obligaba a creer ene mentiras, a decirlas por el; su mente que le repetía que eso no estaba bien, el lo sabia, el amor y los golpes no iban juntos, el lo sabia, todo el daño y alo que podía llevar, Sirius lo podía matar, el no cambiaria, lo sabia, pero.... no le importaba, que mejor que morir en manos de alguien que lo amaba, un amor que el creía imposible.... Severus no podía comprenderlo, por que ni él mismo lo comprendía, ¿por qué callaba?.  
Sonrió de vuelta a Sirius... y se concentro de nuevo en su trabajo, pero las palabras de Sirius lo distrajeron.  
- He notado que últimamente esa serpiente anda rondando por aquí, creo que ese Snape se mete en lo que no le importa, deberías tener cuidado; me voy a vengar si te hace algo- Sirius se acerco mas a Remus.  
- Sirius, el ... por favor el es un amigo- Remus silencio, sabia que había hablado de mas.  
- Tu amigo.... - Sirius lo observo con una expresión de disgusto- desde cuando hacemos amistad con las serpientes Remus y mas con unas que nos dañan.  
- El no me ha dañado jamás, el - Remus no pudo continuar por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la boca, el dolor lo volvió a rodear y las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.  
- Lo ves- Sirius abrazo llorando a Remus- ves lo que ese maldito Snape nos hace, Remus yo te amo, no quiero lastimarte- Sirius sollozaba abrazando a Remus, después con delicadeza lo beso, sus labios adoloridos se reconfortaron con la caricia- eres mío y de nadie mas.  
- Si...- Remus quería que su mente se callara, para que su corazón lo volviera a dominar, el dolor no se comparaba al amor.  
Sirius caminaba con una gran sonrisa, ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes?, si la forma de quitar de por medio a la serpiente era tan fácil, y en cualquiera de los casos lograría su propósito, así que el curioso de Snape se preguntaba ¿por qué desaparecía Remus?, pues el le daría la solución, de esa forma o Snape moría o de cualquier forma se alejaría de Remus al pensar que el lo había planeado, era simplemente perfecto.  
Lo que el no sabia era que alguien había sido testigo de lo ocurrido en la habitación, James había estado buscando unos libros que debía entregar a la biblioteca, cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, como reconoció las voces de Remus y Sirius, decidió esconderse con la capa invisible, después de todo el sabia de la relación amorosa de sus dos amigos, y no quería que pensaran que estaba fisgoneando, a veces Sirius podía ser muy rencoroso, Remus realmente lo había cambiado.  
Y por haber presenciado la escena su corazón se encogió, Sirius no había cambiado, pero no podía creer que el tratara asía Remus, y todas las mentiras; ¿cómo lo permitía él?  
Cuando Sirius se marcho, Remus comenzó a sollozar y pronto se convirtió en un amargo llanto, James no aguanto mas y tiro la capa a un lado, Remus se asusto al verlo, pero lo abrazo con todo el dolor que su corazón sentía, no necesito palabras para expresar todo su dolor.  
Y James sintió que debía hablar con Sirius, pese a los ruegos de Remus, él no podía permitir que siguieran las cosas así, tras dejar a un ya mas tranquilo Remus con la enfermera, que lo llevaría a la casa de los gritos, camino con decisión, buscando a Sirius con el que intercambiaría unas palabras, esa situación no podía seguir así.  
Lo encontró riendo con gracia en un pasillo que daba al patio, se acerco presuroso.  
Sirius le contó con una gracia mayor, la broma que le había hecho a Snape, le había dicho como detener las ramas del sauce boxeador y ahora el tonto iba a averiguar el secreto que tanto quería saber, vería a Remus, como quería.  
James corrió nada mas terminar de escuchar a Sirius, no podía creer que su amigo llegara a tanto en sus celos, poniendo a alguien en peligro de muerte.  
Corrió con toda la fuerza que podía, el árbol estaba quieto, Snape acababa de entrar, corrió detrás de el, y lo alcanzo justo cuando este vislumbraba a Remus, lo saco de ahí corriendo y sin explicaciones, antes de que el lobo pudiera sentir el olor de humanos y perseguirlos.  
La cara pálida de Snape, lo estaba mas que de costumbre, sus ojos observaban todo desorbitados, no supieron en que momento los tres, Sirius, James y Snape, habían estado hablando con el director.  
El castigo no el importo a Sirius, había logrado su cometido, Severus se alejo de Remus, creyó que el lo había planeado también, que se burlo de el junto con Sirius, y que como siempre los merodeadores estaban detrás de todo, así que James había planeado esa broma también.  
No los perdono y la rivalidad creció; Remus lloro por una amistad perdida, pero no podía estar enojado con Sirius, no cuando lo amaba.  
James trato de convencerlo de enfrentar a Sirius, de enfrentarse a su verdad, pero Remus le pidió que dejara a las cosas seguir su curso, que el esperaba que algún día Sirius seria diferente, y que el amor bastaría para ello.  
  
Al menos eso quiso seguir creyendo...  
  
Continuara...  
Notas: nuevamente deje como un débil a Remus, y como un malvado a Sirius. 


	3. Mi voz se pierde en tu silencio

Notas: Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.

Notas:

Gracias por los reviews a :

**Noriko ( Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy)** : no hay problema en escribir tu nombre completo, y no te preocupes, defenderemos a Remus, aunque sea en el otro mundo... no es cierto, pero tal ves un final feliz no tenga... soy una malvada, pero quien sabe; por cierto que pobre Sirius un cruciatus es demasiado.

**Femme Greeneyes** : Gracias, pero Sirius loco... no para nada esta súper loco, pero ya veremos como lo solucionamos, si no lo controlamos con una mordidita de loco; pero te recomiendo que compres una caja extra grande de klinex, para este capitulo... por cierto abrazos a lo tipo mama de Hangrid... eso si serán aplastadores. 

**Lantra**: Guauu... si que quieres matar al pobre Sirius, bueno haber si no con este capitulo lo quieres degollar... pero no te preocupes, algo inventaremos para solucionarlo, lo que si no se es que... pero a ver que sale.

**Death Eater **: Si que te unes a la campaña matemos a Sirius, salvemos a Remus; pobrecito en algunas historias lo dejo muy lindo y en otras lo acabo... pobrecito Siriusito...En cuanto a lo del formato, tratare... es que no soy muy buena en esto del formato en fanfictión... disculpa.... a ver si entiendes un poquito mas este capitulo.

**Miaka Fanel**: verdad que soy una malvada, como me gusta hacerlos sufrir, que bueno que te gusto esta historia tan desquiciada.

**3.- Mi voz se pierde en tu silencio**

El tiempo había pasado, los momentos eran dichosos, pero también muy tristes, ellos sabían  que un señor oscuro se alzaba en el mundo; pero su propio mundo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, aun amaba a Sirius, el aun lo amaba, pero aun lo lastimaba, siempre.

James trato de hablar con Sirius, pero Remus se lo impidió, le rogó por su propia felicidad que acallara, James se sintió como un tonto, pero lo hizo , callar por un amigo.

Y después sonriendo Remus le confeso, que Sirius tras el incidente con Severus, había cambiado bastante, no lo había vuelto a golpear, y le había pedido perdón por todo, el corazón de Remus fue dichoso, hasta el día en que se quedo hablando con el prefecto de Ravenclaw quien le pidió ayuda para localizar un libro, y al que Remus ayudo con mucho gusto.

Esa tarde cuando Remus caminaba al comedor para la cena, se topo con un par de manos que lo arrastraron a un aula, como Sirius tenia por costumbre sorprenderlo así no se alarmo; pero aun cuando reconoció la vos de Sirius no fueron palabras de amor lo que le dijo, los insultos volvieron, los golpes no faltaron; Remus ni siquiera intento explicarle, ni siquiera se quejo, el no tenia el derecho a  ello; pero el lobo clamaba, por no permitir esto, ya estaba cansado, pero Remus lo sujetaba, no podía dañar a Sirius, no podía lo amaba, pese a todo; las lagrimas escaparon sin que las pudiera parar.

Sirius se detuvo de pronto con los ojos diferentes, la furia animal se alejo de ellos y vio sus manos con profundo terror, manos manchadas de la sangre de la persona que mas amaba, su mente le grito que estuvo a punto de matarlo, que su furia algún día lo llevaría a eso; su corazón no podía entender ese odio que nacía, ese odio por aquel al que amaba, era ese el pago por el amor sincero y dulce de Remus, era un tonto.

Perdió la fuerza en las piernas y se dejo caer, Remus se arrastro a su lado, el dolor era demasiado, pero Sirius le importaba mas, lo abrazo contra si, y Sirius comenzó a sollozar, pidiéndole perdón, suplicándole su perdón.

Remus se limito a abrazarlo, y por primera ves sintió esperanzas, por que Sirius le abrió su corazón, le confeso que su padre lo golpeaba a  el y a su madre, que el juro que nunca haría algo así, pero que su furia lo cegaba, un instinto de odio mayor que el mismo.

Remus lo sujeto con mayor fuerza, su amor podía curar esas heridas , quería creerlo, Sirius a su lado cambiaria, dedicaría su vida en ello, a su lado ambos olvidarían el dolor.

Pero hubo una confesión, que aterro al corazón de Remus, todos sabían que el señor Black, un rico empresario y auror , había muerto hacia varios años cuando ellos estaban en tercer año, durante las vacaciones, fue por eso que Sirius estuvo terriblemente alejado; lo que se decía era que el señor Black , había sido atacado por uno de sus muchos enemigos, fue asesinado en presencia de Sirius, todos creyeron que este jamás volvería a sonreír, pero lo había hecho, se había repuesto al lado de sus amigos, pero nunca hablaba de su padre, nunca del día en que murió; y poco después su madre había enfermado terriblemente de tristeza y había muerto también, así que Sirius con casi catorce años se había vuelto el rico heredero de la familia Black.

Cuando regresaron al colegio, Sirius había corrido a refugiarse en Remus, le había confesado el amor que sentía, y ellos habían comenzado a ser pareja, pero los golpes también habían comenzado por ese tiempo, y era como si Sirius no lo observara a el, cuando lo golpeaba.

Ahora confesó la verdad, una que lo lastimo durante todos esos años, su padre había estado esa tarde golpeándolo, pero fue mas lejos, cuando Sirius se atrevió a decirle que amaba a un compañero de su clase, a Remus, y  por poco y lo mataba en ese mismo lugar; Sirius había recibido todo con resignación, estaba acostumbrado; pero en un momento una furia se había apoderado de el, cuando su padre había dicho que como auror haría arrestar a Remus, que como licántropo lo acusaría de algún crimen, y lo mandaría a Azkaban a una ejecución rápida, para que él pudiera olvidar esos sentimientos.

Sirius había sentido la furia crecer aun mas, y en un momento algo se había apoderado de el, cuando pudo reaccionar fue con unos rayos de luna que le habían pegado, luna que le recordó a Remus; se detuvo y había visto sus manos manchadas de sangre, la sangre de su padre, su misma sangre, su padre yacía a sus pies, con un rictus de terror, el lo había matado, Sirius lo había matado con sus propias manos; se había desmayado.

Su madre había sabido al verdad, pero la guardo, arreglo todo de manera que pareciera que alguien los había atacado y que su padre había muerto protegiéndolo, se convirtió así de asesino en victima; su madre había llevado el peso de ese secreto, y por causa de eso había muerto, por no poder aceptarlo.

Sirius había dicho que el era el asesino de sus padres, Remus se aterro pero inmediatamente lo abrazo, no podía dejarlo solo, no, ya no; ahora estaba ligado a el, por un secreto algo que jamás confesaría.

Sirius lloro en sus brazos, cada ves que lo golpeaba era esa misma furia la que se apoderaba de el, su subconsciente le echaba la culpa a Remus, le decía que por culpa de el, había matado a sus propios padres, que por eso el debía ser suyo sin preguntar sin ver a nadie mas, por que por el había sacrificado quien era antes, por el habían muerto el antiguo Sirius, y el ser despreciable que era ahora, había nacido por el.

Remus comprendía el dolor de Sirius, y sintió a su corazón encogerse cuando el le suplico que se alejara, que él era peligroso, que algún día quizás no se detendría, y el mismo destino lo volvería a atrapar, mataría a quien mas amaba.

Remus le suplico que no lo alejara, que el siempre lo apoyaría, que juntos cambiarían esa terrible realidad; Sirius se quedo dormido , cansado en brazos de Remus, este lo sostuvo con todo su amor, aun cuando el dolor de sus heridas era enorme; no podía irse, no a la enfermería, no a ninguna parte, sintió que sus costillas rotas le quemaban el cuerpo, tenia una herida abierta en su brazo, la sangre caía lentamente, y goteaba; ¿se desangraría?, no importaba estaba al lado de Sirius, lo abrazo con mayor fuerza.

James había estado buscando a sus amigos, temía un poco la conducta de Sirius, si había cambiado últimamente, y Remus había dejado de recibir golpes, pero no dudaba que en cualquier momento pudiera recaer en esa furia.

Le pidió a Peter que buscara en los pisos superiores, mientras el buscaba en los inferiores; cuando ya se había alejado se golpeo la frente, era un tonto, podía usar el mapa del merodeador, corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y salió con el mapa en sus manos, rápidamente en un lugar oculto lo activo, prontamente descubrió las dos motas señaladas con los nombres de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, en un aula abandonada  cercana al comedor, por un pasillo que casi nadie usaba; lo que lo preocupo.

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba preparado para lo que fuera, pero no para ver a sus amigos en el piso, uno sujetando al otro, cuando ilumino con lumus el lugar, descubrió que Remus estaba totalmente golpeado y que Sirius dormía profundamente en sus brazos.

Trato de preguntarle a Remus , pero este solo le sonrió, y le pidió que llevara a Sirius a la torre de su casa, le ayudo a levantarlo, pero cuando Remus se puso en pie  y tropezó inmediatamente, entonces James noto el charco de sangre que había ocultado con su cuerpo, noto la línea rojiza que dejaba su brazo caer.

Sirius había ido demasiado lejos, Remus le pidió a James que no interviniera, que ellos habían arreglado sus problemas, James sentía furia por no poder hacer nada, pero  no quería ir contra los deseos de su amigo.

Le ayudo a pararse y conjuro unas vendas con las que detuvo la hemorragia del brazo de Remus, después con su ayuda, llegaron a la sala común, cargando a Sirius, James había limpiado con un hechizo toda la sangre; nada mas llegar a su habitación Remus se desmayo.

James lo llevo a la enfermería aun cuando este no quisiera, lo que si tuvo que hacer fue contar mentiras, la enfermera no pregunto mas, y atendió a Remus.

James sentía que cargaba un secreto demasiado pesado, lo que no se imaginaba era que Remus cargaba uno mayor, que lo marcaría toda la vida.

...... Continuara.

Notas: bueno esto comienza a ¿aclararse? o enredarse aun mas; mi mente esta completamente loca, con estos capítulos, y eso que aun no caigo en el dark total. 


	4. Debería decirte adiós, pero no puedo

Notas:

1.- Nota: Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.

2.- Gracias por los reviews

En este capitulo explico las razones de que Remus no lo haya abandonado.

Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy 

Gracias, pero no te preocupes no eres la única sadomasoquista de aquí, todas tenemos un poquito de eso; como nos gusta leer historias tristes.

Y bueno le doy las gracias a tus dos personalidades; y claro imagínate Siriusito un asesino malvado y además un demente golpeador que partido...

Death Eater 

Realmente es difícil odiar o perdonar a Sirius, y otro mas que se suma a la lista de los que lo quieren matar; se me hace que le voy a ganar muchos enemigos; gracias por pedirme lo del formato, así me esfuerzo un poco mas.

Aunque en vacaciones vana  a tener mas capítulos mas seguidos, por que luego con la universidad no queda tiempo, y los trabajos tareas ( bueno dejo mis excusas)

**MoOny GiRl**

De hecho, tal ves cambie pero después de Azkaban , tengo la idea de que deje atrás todo eso en Azkaban, pero por el momento Siriusito sigue siendo el psicópata mas sexy del momento.

Aunque me esforzare por un final feliz lo prometo.

Y slash ronda en el ambiente, pero ya escribiré mas detalladamente cuando ya no estén los golpes de por medio, tal ves con cierta reconciliación, de años después.

Undomiel 

Bueno, ya estas en el club "matemos a Sirius", nunca pensé que por mi culpa pensaran así de Sirius, definitivamente no voy a poder ir al cielo de los perritos y lobitos... bueno y en cuanto a  que Remus se defienda, su paciencia tiene un limite, pero en este capitulo explico por que no puede abandonar ese circulo vicioso en que se metió; es bastante triste hasta para mi.

Pero como ya dije, prometo final feliz, no se de donde, pero... lo intentare.

Femme Greeneyes 

Que bueno que compraste muchos klenex , los vas a necesitar para este capitulo, y los que siguen; y bueno si ya presente la explicación de Sirius, ahora aquí esta la de Remus que el pobre no puede escapar a ese destino cruel.  

Y también a ti muchos abrazos, ( espero que no me contagie la licantropía... o bueno que mas da, podría ir a la misma clínica que Remus) ya que competimos en fuerza de abrazos, que tal abrazos del calamar gigante del lago.

Lantra 

Definitivamente, ya fundamos el club matemos a Sirius, y me imagino que en este capitulo, no solo vas a desear matarlo, estrangularlo, sino quemarlo vivo y lapidarlo.

Y Lantra y Femme, perdonen si no les agradecí el review en la otra historia, es que ya la había subido cuando vi sus reviews, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias.

4.- Debería decirte adiós, pero no puedo.

Los años en la escuela pasaron rápidamente, era momento de enfrentar a una vida adulta, una vida aun mas cruel.

Lily y James estaban cada día mas unidos, pronto se casarían; Peter trabajaba en el negocio de su madre, pareciera que seria un niño grande toda su vida; y que de Sirius y él... juntos, con una mezcla de felicidad y dolor.

Vivian juntos, se amaban, pero también tenían una fachada ante el mundo; cariño, comprensión, amor sin dudar, todo eso era ante todos; pero, aun cuando había felicidad en su vida, Sirius trataba cada día de cambiar, y cada día fracasaba, y él cada día lo perdonaba.

Pero... ¿por qué lo hacía?, el amor no debía ser doloroso, los insultos, las humillaciones, su corazón estaba cansándose de escoger las pocas palabras de amor.

Contemplo la gran mansión  Black, su casa, pero no su hogar; sentía que estaba repitiendo la historia de la madre de Sirius, ella había soportado los golpes toda su vida; Sirius, odiaba a su padre, pero se comportaba exactamente como él.

Y entonces ¿por qué no se iba?, por que por desgracia amaba demasiado a Sirius, ya le había entregado su ser, su alma, su voluntad; no le quedaba nada, decidió amarlo, no podía amar a nadie mas, estaba ligado de por vida a el.

Los lujos tan solo eran recordatorio doloroso, de su jaula de oro; tomo entre sus manos la taza de te, y tomo un delicado sorbo, los elfos domésticos eran muy atentos, pero... el podía hacer esas cosas por su cuenta.

La vajilla sencilla que tenia siempre consigo, una hermosa porcelana, sumamente cuidada por el, un recuerdo, de los pocos, de una madre que lo amo y a la que sabia , que preocupaba en donde estuviera, con su actitud.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, y aun cuando estuviera en medio de un infierno, el sonreiría ante el mundo, el sonreiría ante James, Lily y Peter; tal ves por que no podía pensar que se equivoco.

La puerta se abrió con un gran  estruendo, él sabia todo lo que ocurriría, pero no tenia ganas de levantarse, ¿para que?.

- Remus, al fin encontré a alguien a quien amo mas que a ti, ella no es un ser oscuro como tu- Sirius caminaba tambaleante, tomando en brazos a una mujerzuela.

- Sirius, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento- Remus trataba de contenerse.

- Pero mírala, ella no se resiste a mi, ella no es una asquerosa criatura como tu- Sirius se interpuso entre Remus y la puerta.

- Sirius , por favor- Remus se dolía en su corazón.

- Ja, ja, has lo que quieras , ella y yo nos vamos a divertir- Sirius vacilo acompañado de la mujer, y se encerraron en una habitación cercana.

Remus trato de detener las lagrimas, ya sabia que esto pasaría, ¿por qué no se iba?, el amor justificaba que el soportara esto.

Se alejo a su habitación, no quería pensar, quería seguir engañándose.

Las lagrimas se apoderaron de el, pronto escucho el nuevo portazo, Sirius había corrido a la mujer, le había pagado y la había corrido, como siempre hacia, parecía que él era el único amante, del que no quería desprenderse.

Todo el tiempo era lo mismo, hombres y mujeres desfilaban por la cama de Sirius, siempre humillándolo primero, y después...

Sirius abrió la puerta del cuarto de Remus, él prefería poner su mente en otro lugar, tratar de pensar en momentos felices; hubo un momento en que su mente se canso, trato de negarse.

- Por favor Sirius, te lo ruego, el amor no es así – Remus trataba de escabullirse de esos brazos que lo aprisionaban, y de esos labios con sabor a alcohol.

- Tu... eres mío entiendes, y yo hago lo que quiero con mi propiedad; pero si quieres te puedo pagar- Sirius tomo una bolsa y le arrojo a la cara de Remus, varias decenas de galeones- si yo no te mantuviera, ya hubieras muerto de hambre, ¿quién le daría trabajo a un asqueroso licántropo?.

- Sirius , no digas eso, por favor, ya no – Remus sentía la rabia crecer en el, pero su corazón no le permita dañarlo, no a la persona que amaba.

- No me calles- Sirius le asesto el primero de los golpes de esa noche- solo digo la verdad.

Remus despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban en la ventana, su cuerpo adolorido, sintió unos ojos que lo observaban y se despabilo enseguida.

- Remus... – el mismo arrepentimiento, los mismo ojos que dominaban su voluntad- ¿qué hice Dios mío?- Sirius se tapo los ojos con las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

- Sirius, yo te perdono – Remus abrazo al joven con todo su amor, ¿por qué tenia que tener esas dos personalidades tan opuestas?.

- Yo... soy un maldito Remus, no se que me domina, te lo suplico, no me dejes solo – Sirius sollozaba con mayor fuerza.

- Nunca lo haría- y Remus sintió que el ciclo se repetía, Sirius trataría de cambiar, y la paz reinaría por unos días, una semana si tenia suerte... pero después, todo volvería  ser igual.

Sirius, ya no le golpeaba la cara, quería mantener las apariencias, se observo en el espejo, era una mascarada, que el debía mantener, ¿por qué? El no lo sabia, tal ves era la costumbre, sentirse solo en el mundo.

¿Era esta vida mejor a la anterior?, aquella que vivió con su madre y su terrible padrastro.

Fue ahí cuando aprendió a callar, nunca nadie había sabido del maltrato, nunca nadie había sabido del odio de su padrastro, de sus abusos, de lo que le había hecho; callaba por amor a su madre, por que ella amaba a ese tipo.

Su padre murió esa misma ves que el había recibido su maldición, su padre lo había protegido cuando esos lobos lo atacaron; su padre murió por su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan curioso, si no hubiera desobedecido.

Y luego llego ese hombre, su madre necesitaba a alguien a su lado, tenia que enfrentar al mundo con un niño, que además llevaba una terrible maldición; y ese hombre la amaba, un antiguo compañero de trabajo de su padre.

El no recordaba a su padre, no demasiado , había sido tan pequeño, recordaba de el a un hombre muy bueno, que jugaba con el y le leía historias, él siempre había querido ser maestro, pero tuvo que trabajar muy pronto y abandonar los estudios; era esa la razón de que su sueño fuera el mismo, quería cumplir el sueño de su padre.

Pero ese era otro sueño tirado a la basura, como tantos otros.

Su madre lo amo mucho, nunca supo del error que cometió al meter a ese hombre en su vida.

Aprendió a poner esa mascara, siempre que regresaba de las vacaciones sus compañeros no sospechaban nunca, las heridas eran fácilmente aludidles a su condición de licántropo.

Y así fue su amarga situación, el busco el consuelo en los brazos de Sirius, lo único que encontró fueron mas golpes, mas humillaciones.

Y cuando lo obligaba como en esa noche, el sentía de nuevo la repulsión de las caricias de su padrastro, veía en sus ojos la misma furia animal de ese tipo, y su odio iba despertando.

Pero no podía, si decidía dejar este sufrimiento a tras, se daba cuenta que era imposible; su madre había muerto un año antes de que el saliera de Hogwarts, la custodia era de su padrastro, las vacaciones que paso con el, fueron peor que el infierno, jamás quería regresar a eso; prefería enfrentar los golpes de Sirius, al menos el lo amaba y él también. 

No podía irse, no tenia nada, el poco dinero de su madre y el heredado por su padre, había quedado a nombre de ese tipo; tenia inteligencia, estudios, era muy competente, pero también tenia una maldición, nadie contrataría a un hombre lobo.

Morirse de hambre o ser amante de Sirius, el ya había tomado la decisión, cierto podría pedir ayuda a James o a Peter, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, no quería que sus amigos vieran como había   fracasado su vida, no quería su compasión.

Estaba solo en ese mundo y lo único que tenia era a Sirius, tenia que olvidar los insultos y curar los golpes.

Aunque eso era imposible.

Notas: Espero que no me quieran archí matar con esta historia  


	5. Atrapado en los recuerdos

Nota 1: Los derechos de los personajes, la historia y todo es de nuestra maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

Nota 2: Gracias por los reviews.

Gracias Lantra:

Pobre Sirius que mala fama le estoy creando, deberé hacer algo drástico para limpiar su nombre, antes de que haya multiasesinatos de el, en los fics... 

Gracias Femme:

Es el mega review, mas grande que me han mandado nunca; te luciste, que bárbara, así que atormentando a Sirius, en serio que ya no lo quieren matar a besos o caricias, ahora son cruciatus y avada kedabras... bueno a ver si consigo lo mismo cuando a quien haga malo sea a Remus... ¿me atreveré a ello?, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Y pues si ya te diste cuenta, Remus esta ahí por su voluntad, nadie lo amarra, solo el amor; y las trampas mata lobos, que Sirius instauro en el jardín.

Creo que después de tantos fics trágicos, haré alguna comedia, quiero desquitarme.
    
    Gracias death eater():
    
    Te advertí que lo querrías despellejar vivo al pobre, para crear malas famas me pinto sola.
    
    Y Moony, tendrá que perder la paciencia en algún momento, ya veras, a ver si no termina mordiendo al perrito.

Cap. 5 .- Atrapado en los recuerdos.

Soledad, oscuridad, no un momento mas, ¿qué hice dios mío?... el cielo algún día me perdonara.

¿Fue mi culpa?, ¿No supe alejar a Sirius de la oscuridad?, ¿Se la transmití yo?

Están muertos, mi vida esta destrozada, Sirius al fin lo consiguió destruyo mi alma misma, quebranto mi cuerpo y voluntad.

James, ¿por qué tenias razón?, Sirius era alguien que nunca cambiaria, y ahora me lo demostró... pero jamás creí que los vendería, que siendo tu su mejor amigo, los entregaría Voldemort.

OH! Dios, ¿Es mi culpa?, todo ese dolor continuo, es tan solo resultado mío... esperar, creer, son palabras negadas para mi.

¿Por qué simplemente, no puedo morir?... ¿por qué sigo aquí?, ¿qué me queda?... en medio del dolor, ¿qué tuve alguna ves?... nada, mas que una ilusión, un pobre desposeído, que nunca tuvo amor.

Sirius, ¿por qué?... no te basto destruirme, tenias que arrastrarlos a todos... tal ves Severus tenia razón, fui un tonto al amarte.

Peor aun cuando me halle al fin libre, nunca lo seré, tu sombra siempre estará en mi; pero voy a enfrentar ese mundo, que tu no me creíste capas de enfrentar; puedo hacerlo, no soy débil.

Se que nos volveremos a ver, es ilógico lo se, pero me lo dice el corazón; y el nunca me ha mentido, yo lo he engañado.

Y día algún día volvemos a vernos, seré mas fuerte, seré valiente y te juro, que te haré pagar por la muerte de ellos, por la orfandad de Harry, por mi dolor; por todo el sufrimiento que me causaste antes y hoy... un día pagaras, de ser necesario con tu sangre te lo juro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y pensar que las ultimas palabras fueron de rencor, pensar que lo ultimo que hice fue pelearme contigo; soy inocente, pero nadie esta dispuesto a escucharlo; debería escapar; pero no puedo, no quiero.

Ahora puedo ver todo el mal que te hice, los dementores me lo recuerdan, me muestran la terrible persona en la que me convertí, la que fui, me convertí en lo que mas odiaba.

Dios mío, me convertí en mi padre... ¿cómo pude tratarte así?.

Pague cada una de tus carisias con golpes, pague cada uno de tus besos con humillaciones, y pague cada una de tus lagrimas con mi odio.

¿Moony, me amaste tanto?, que pudiéndome matar, dejabas que cometiera actos tan atroces.

La vida se esta cobrando justamente lo que hice, irónico que teniendo tantos crímenes por los cuales pagar, estoy aquí, por un crimen que no cometí... soy inocente de traición ante James y Lily, fue mi culpa, pero también soy inocente.

Pero no ante ti Moony, soy un maldito ante ti... estaré aquí, pagare por mi crimen ante ti; pero te juro que un día voy a escapar, un día en que sienta que he pagado suficiente; y te demostrare que puedo ser alguien diferente.

Juro que retribuiré tu amor, juro que nunca nadie, ni yo mismo volveré a lastimarte.

Voy a vivir, por que necesito pedirte perdón, por que necesito pagarte todo ese daño, mi amor no morirá, por que es lo único 

sincero que tengo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Moony se inclino ante la habitación oscura, sus pocas cosas estaban ya guardadas en su maleta, una vieja maleta, nada que Sirius le hubiera dado, no se llevaba nada de el, no quería estar en deuda con el.

Vio con pesar los restos de lo que parecía una vajilla hecha pedazos, l ultimo recuerdo de su madre, el recuerdo de su ultima pelea con Sirius, no sabia si quería repararlas, ¿serian el recuerdo de su madre o de esa pelea?.

Después de arrojar su delicada vajilla, Sirius furiosos por la pelea, había ido a ver a su amo oscuro, le había contado lo que sabia de James y Lily, esperaba volverse poderoso... su amo había fallado; Sirius había huido, Peter había ido tras el, a vengar a sus amigos... el había asesinado a Peter; él estaba en Azkaban... jamás se volverían a ver...

Esa era toda la verdad, pero... ¿por qué no podía creer en ella?...

Tomo entre sus manos la vajilla que finalmente había reparado, seria el recuerdo de su madre, pero... la había dejado despostillada ... sería también el ultimo recuerdo de Sirius Black... el recuerdo de por que lo odiaba.

Notas: Bueno estoy tratando de darle la vuelta a esta historia, a ver si puedo llegar al final feliz, a ver si es que encaja..

Este capitulo fue uno pequeñísimo de transición... ( y por que estoy en exámenes... de hecho debería estar estudiando... pero... no, de todas maneras saco buenas calificaciones, "que presumida eh"...)


	6. El temor no se ha alejado, mi corazón no...

Nota1: Nota 1: Los derechos de los personajes, la historia y todo es de nuestra maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

Nota2: gracias por los reviews
    
    Gracias Zoid
    
    Si realmente soy muy mala, pero espero llegar a un final feliz, y a ver si me animo a que tengan una reconciliación bonita.

Gracias Noriko

Muchas gracias, espero llegar a ese final feliz, es que es tan fácil desviarse... y ya leí los capítulos  de tus historia y están muy bien, sobre todo las descripciones de peleas de remus no yokai, los dos están muy padres... sigue escribiendo 

Gracias Femme :

Te desquitaste del macro review a un micro review eh, pero como sea me encanta que leas los capítulos, para destraumarte te diré que el próximo de  el otro fic, estará nada trágico, sino mas bien empalagoso, ya lo veras el domingo...

Capitulo 6.- El temor no se ha alejado, mi corazón no lo olvida.

Un tonto eso soy, han pasado tantos años y aun extraño sus caricias, pero cuando me traiciono pensando en ellas; recuerdo los golpes también, a esos no los extraño... pero hay veces, que no puedo evitar la nostalgia.

Mi vida ha ido cada día peor, la soledad rodeándome, me niego a abrirle mi corazón a nadie, no quiero mas amigos, ¿para que?, si luego te han de abandonar; cada día en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos los llevo a todos, a aquellos que llame amigos, a los únicos que tuve alguna ves.

James, con su amistad incondicional, acompañando mis lagrimas, riendo conmigo; siempre estaba ahí; Lily con  sus consejos alentándome a ser alguien mejor; y Peter con su amistad, con esa fidelidad para guardar mis secretos.

Sirius, ya no eres parte de esos recuerdos, quiero borrarte, he pensado en lanzarme algún hechizo desmemorisante, pero se que no serviría, por que tu, no estas en mi mente, estas en mi corazón; y me maldigo por ello, por que no te he podido quitar de ahí, por que ufanamente aun eres dueño y señor... pero a la par a crecido un odio inmenso, por cada recuerdo hermoso, tango cientos dolorosos, por cada día que vivo, acrecienta mi odio... pero, ¿a veces me pregunto?, ¿sino te oído por dejarme solo?,  no entiendo si te odio por todo lo que me hiciste o si es por que ya no estas conmigo.

Ni yo mismo entiendo a mi corazón, ni yo mismo comprendo mis palabras , o mis lagrimas.

Pero hoy no, ya no mas Sirius, siempre me prometo eso; pero siempre hay algo que me recuerda a ti, y maldición aun volteo todas las noches, inconscientemente en el cielo busco tu estrella, busco tu nombre, como un lobo perdido que necesita tu guía.

Y hoy estas burlándote frente a mi, el periódico voló a mis pies, ¿es mi destino acaso?, todos comentaron la noticia, todos alarmados ante el nombre del fugitivo, Sirius Black, ¿por qué escapaste?,  ¿como?; por que no te quedaste enterrado en mis recuerdos, muerto para siempre a mis ojos...muerto debiste quedarte Sirius...

Pero hay esta, tu imagen, y me contempla burlona, por que en sus ojos hay un profundo amor... y eso no es cierto, cambiaste no puedo evitar notarlo, ya no eres el mismo, y me odio pues si otros te encuentran repulsivo y sucio, yo tan solo... ¿por qué te sigo amando?

No lo puedo soportar mas, quiero huir a un lugar en que nunca te vea, un lugar que mi mente desea, pero mi corazón me traiciona, ¿por qué desea verte?... con toda mi alma me ordena, verte, saber como fueron las cosas; peor mi odio me ciega, quiero verte, si, pero para matarte con mis propias manos, por todo el daño que me hiciste, por el dolor que causaste, por las muertes que cargas, por esa sangre que mancha tus manos; lo juro Sirius si vuelves a mi, te matare....

No ves el miedo que me ocasiones, aun después de todos estos años, tu sola imagen me enfría el corazón... y el temor vuelve a mi, ¿el temor a tus golpes?, no, el temor a mi mismo, a ese despreciable ser en que me convertiste, y del que he tratado de libarme.. aunque nunca lo he conseguido...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La figura del hombre se alejo dejando a tras la pagina de periódico que había volado ante sus pies, y que el viento arrastro detrás suyo, cuando se encontraba ya lejano, la pagina se detuvo nuevamente a los pies de un animal, un enorme perro negro, que con profundos ojos claros , observaba con tristeza como la figura de ese hombre se perdía en la lejanía.

Los años los habían cambiado a los dos, demasiado; podía ver en los ojos de Remus , la tristeza mas profunda, una que antes guardaba ante el; sabia el daño que le había ocasionado; pero, no podía regresar ante el, no en este momento, primero tenia que mostrarle que de uno de los crímenes era inocente; y que del otro estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Los años de soledad, los momentos de recuerdos dolorosos, había vivido la tristeza de Remus, cada golpe el lo había sentido en su propio cuerpo, pagaría... pero en este momento su vida no le pertenecía; tenia una deuda con James y Lily, una que  Peter... ese maldito, pagaría por el; ya después podría pedir perdona a Remus, ya cuando solo faltara pagar su deuda con el.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus, la persona a la que menos esperaba ver; pero por temor también, cuanta verdad había habido en sus palabras, pero el cegado por el amor, no había estado dispuesto a escucharlo.

Sirius había sido exactamente como el había dicho, y ahora ente los ojos del que alguna ves fue su amigo, el era igual... se había convertido en alguien muy parecido a Sirius... en su sombra oscura; para Severus no había duda seguramente, que el estaba ayudando a Sirius... ¿cómo convencerlo de lo contrario?, sus ojos lo traicionaban, cuando alguien leía el periódico, cuando la foto de Sirius aparecía... unos ojos que reflejaban amor, aun cuando su mente quisiera odiarlo... era un hombre lobo, era lógico que sospechara de el; casi lo mato una ves, que importaba que no hubiera sido su culpa.

Severus tenia derecho a  odiarlo, entre el y Sirius, entre sus sospechas, Lily había sido una victima inocente, sus manos estaban tan manchadas como las de Sirius; por que el lo defendió, por que el no les mostró a sus amigos como era Sirius en verdad; confiaron en el por esa falsa imagen que ellos dos tejieron.

Y Severus no lo perdonaría, por que el amo siempre a Lily, en secreto aun lo hacia, en su corazón... ella, la razón de su odio a James, se la había llevado, ella lo había amado a el; y no la pudo proteger... eso era lo que mas odiaba.

Remus lo sabia, no por algo habían sido amigos, confidentes cercanos, hasta que los celos de Sirius, habían destruido su frágil amistad... 

Tal ves era ahora tiempo de empezar nuevamente, aunque cuando la sombra de Sirius estuviera siempre, el debía mantenerla  lejos... tenia que ser así

Notas: ¿Final Feliz?... pronto voy por el, o en eso quiero creer ciegamente, por el momento parece ser que Sirius esta dispuesto a cambiar, esperemos que sea verdad...

En el prox. Capitulo quiero poner las reacciones de Severus, cuando Remus regrese, y el odio por Black renace...( no se si también en las lectoras)


	7. Si el tiempo pudiera borrar los recuerdo...

Nota 1: los derechos como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, la gran escritora, a la que todos pedimos... emm que no mate a ciertos caninos.

Nota 2:

Gracias por los reviews
    
    Gracias Femme:
    
    No importa muchas gracias, por cualquier comentario, me agrada mucho que leas la historia y que te guste... y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos; y ya no destruyas tu casa, mira que después me vas a querer cobrar por daños psicológicos; creo que debería ponerle al fic una advertencia, de lo traumatizante de los primeros capítulos... por que a partir de aquí voy por el final feliz...o eso espero. 

Gracias ZOID

Y bueno pensare en la pareja de Severus... aunque aun falta que remsi y sirius sufran un poquito mas, y bueno puedo dejarle a Severus la pareja menos pensada...

Gracias Death eater:

Este... Sirius dice que dada tu amable peticion, promete cambiar(te suplica que no le dispares con la escopeta)... y bueno, creo que a veces me salen mejor las frases aisladas que la historia hilvanada, pero el final feliz, ya viene.

**Capitulo 7.- Si el tiempo pudiera borrar los recuerdos.**

Los momentos para escuchar a su propio corazón, no los quería, pero cada rincón, cada lugar de Hogwarts estaba lleno de recuerdos, que el tiempo no pudo borrar.

Dolorosos y felices, no tenia derecho a los felices; su carga era demasiado pesada ya; traicionaba a sus amigos en su corazón, por que el, no podía, como otros; creer en la culpa de Sirius; a pesar de que el mismo, mas que nadie , podía constatar que las manos de este estaban manchadas de sangre; primero las de su  padre y después su sangre.

Sirius era un asesino, el lo sabia mucho antes que nadie, el cargaba el secreto; pero Sirius jamás hubiera dañado a James, por que lo amaba como aun hermano; no, ¿como creerlo?, cuando Sirius siempre le había dicho que lo amaba, y sus golpes casi lo mataban.

¿Como podía su corazón creer en el?, aun después de tanto tiempo, aun después de tanto daño.

Pero ahí estaba, no había dudado ni un instante en creer en el, no había duda un instante su corazón en correr a el, cuando vio su nombre en el mapa, cuando vio el nombre de Peter.

Lo supo, Sirius era inocente, pero tan solo de un crimen, su corazón se aferró a esto; aun quedaban tantas deudas; acaso no había jurado matarlo, ¿por qué no pudo?.

Había corrido en la oscuridad, detrás de él, quería proteger a los chicos, quería matar a Sirius, ¿qué importaba si este era inocente?; no lo era de todo el daño que le hizo, no era inocente de los golpes y cicatrices en su cuerpo y alma.

Levanto decidió la varita, sabia miles de hechizos, todos ellos lo harían pagar, por todos esos crímenes, su mente se lo repetía, pero cuando entro y vio a Sirius, no supo que hacer; cuando lo vio amenazado por Harry; en ese momento supo que tan solo el sabia la verdad, que si en ese momento desmayaba a Sirius, que si lo mataba, seria un héroe, después de todo Sirius Black, era un asesino; solo el había visto el nombre de Peter, solo el sabia la verdad, que Sirius buscaba; podía hacerlo pagar por todo su dolor, por cada golpe; pero en ese momento su corazón mando, las caricias, los besos, el recuerdo del amor pudo mas; por que nada había cambiado, parecía que los años no había pasado, aun podía entenderlo con una mirada; estaba asustado; lo contemplaba con temor, sabia que su destino estaba en sus manos... los años no habían pasado, el aun lo amaba, y supo que así seria siempre, aun cuando el odio estuviera a la par; entregaría su vida a Sirius, como lo había hecho siempre....

Se vio pronunciando un hechizo, pero tan solo desarmo a Harry y a sus amigos; era momento de explicaciones, su venganza personal, tendría que esperar, Sirius era inocente al menos de ese crimen y Harry merecía tener a su padrino, una vida que el no podría darle.

Pero Severus no pensó así, le reclamo, lo acusaba de haber ayudado a Black, ante sus ojos ellos siempre lo habían estado engañando, el siempre había sido el aliado de Sirius, un hombre lobo y un asesino, la pareja perfecta.

Severus no lo entendía, no como nadie podría jamás entenderlo,  si el mismo no entendía, que mas haya de la comprensión su vida estaba atada a Sirius, en cada palabra, en cada instante; y mas haya de la muerte, no podría separarse de el; si Sirius era condenado al infierno, por sus crímenes, entonces él lo seguiría.

Severus, no podía ver nuevamente como su alma se condenaba a ese amor, no podía ver como destruía su propia persona... por eso la furia se había apoderado de el.

Las cosas se solucionaron, Sirius realmente era inocente de la muerte de James y Lily; pero no era inocente del daño en su corazón.

Con una mirada le prometió que hablarían, que las cosas tendrían una solución; y él, volvió a creerle; ni siquiera eso había cambiado en doce años.

Pero el lobo despertó esa noche, y el lo había olvidado, tan imponente estaba su corazón ante el regreso de Sirius, que había nublado su mente y raciocinio,  la luna llena, no la recordó hasta que sintió su cuerpo arder bajo el dolor de la transformación.

Despertó, en medio del bosque, el dolor era atroz, y sabia que esa noche, sin esperarlo, se había vengado de Sirius, lo supo cuando Albus le contó, esa noche por su culpa, Sirius no había probado su inocencia, por su culpa estuvo a punto de sufrir el beso del dementor.

Su corazón volvió asentirse culpable, y no solo por Sirius, por Harry, cuanta alegría había habido cuando el y Sirius hablaron, cuando Harry pensó que ya no viviría con sus tíos.

El hogar, uno que quiso darle a Harry; ¿algún día las cosas se solucionarían, y Harry, cambiaria todo al ser un hijo para ambos?; solo el tiempo lo diría, si el destino así lo quería.  


	8. Nunca las heridas cerraran

Nota 1: Los derechos de los personajes, la historia y todo es de nuestra maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que esta historia recibió, y siento la tardanza por este capitulo...

Capitulo 8.- Nunca las heridas cerraran.

Se sentía confundido, estaba caminando como atraído por su destino, había tenido tantas excusas para evitar ese lugar, un año deambulando, un año en que debía estar escondido, o al menos eso había dicho el; por que en realidad, no había sido así, todo era por el miedo que sentía, por el miedo que sentía de si mismo.

Si antes de Azkaban avía sido un demente, había sido un... maldito; ¿cómo seria ahora?, una nueva locura loo gobernaría.

No podía, no engañarlo mas, no cuando le debía tanto; pronto tendría que pagar por cada golpe, por cada lagrima; entregaría su vida en sus manos.... y aun en medio de todo eso, el creía en su amor; por que siempre amo a Remus, a pesar de esa furia animal que se apoderaba de el, amaba a Remus, aunque eso lo condenara, aunque los condenara a ambos.

Y se detuvo, con su forma de animago, tenia un odio mas sensible, rápidamente capto murmullos, un llanto lejano, una especie de sollozo, y provenía directamente de esa casa ante la que se había detenido.

Esa cabaña, un lugar del que no guardaba recuerdos, había alejado a Remus de este sitio, lo había encerrado en una jaula de oro, y luego todo se había derrumbado en pedazos... y él se había ido a refugiar; ni siquiera había preguntado, ¿qué había hecho Remus todos esos años?.

Pero ahora la cruda realidad había vuelto, el único lugar al que Remus podía llamar un hogar, era ese infierno, entreabrió la puerta, era extraño que no tuviera ningún hechizo protegiéndola, aunque no había nada que robar en el lugar, la pobre habitación estaba escasamente amueblada, unas fotografías estaban en marcos rotos, había sangre en una de ellas, el cristal estaba  destrozado, como si alguien con furia la hubiera arrojado; comprendía por que, esa foto lo representaba a el, en esa foto el abrazaba a un joven Remus; ya no podía recordar con claridad esos días, malditos dementores.

Los sollozos continuaron, aunque mas débiles,  provenían de la habitación superior, el camino lentamente, su pie se hundió en un escalón de madera podrida, la escalera era muy vieja, se apoyo con cuidado y ascendió, su corazón se angustiaba a cada paso.

Habían gotas de sangre  en su camino, como si macabramente lo guiaran; pronto encontró la puerta, tras la cual los sollozos se escuchaban como si se alejaran, sin poder contenerse mas abrió la puerta.

Su corazón se helo, su Remus, por que a pesar de todo ellos se seguían perteneciendo, Remus estaba en una esquina de la habitación, su cabello caía desordenado por su rostro, pero no podía ocultar las lagrimas que se deslizaban hasta el suelo.

Ni siquiera pareció notar su entrada, notar su presencia, el se acerco lentamente, vio un pequeño charco de sangre cuando una gota rodó de entre las manos de Remus y cayo con un ruido y lentitud interminable para sus sentidos; él había roto las fotografías.

Cuando se fijo en sus manos noto algo mas, un brillo que en medio de esa semioscuridad brillaba, una daga, de plata, una daga suya... ¿Remus pretendía hacer lo que...?, ¿tanto daño le había causado?.

- No pude- la voz ronca de Remus  se escucho en la habitación- no pude, y me maldigo por ello.

- Remus...- Sirius no sabia si el, hablaba consigo mismo o si ya había notado su presencia, pero un par de ojos dorados se posaron en los suyos- yo...

- No digas nada, no cuando no comprendes... a pasado un año, ¿ que haces aquí?- Remus seguía observándolo con intensa frialdad, aun cuando las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

- Tenia que verte, vencer a mi miedo, venir y ...- Sirius se detenía.

- Arreglarlo todo, con unas palabras y una caricias... y luego con golpes, si esa es la manera en que arreglas las cosas Black- Remus sentía su corazón tan vació.

- No digas eso, nunca pretendí que olvidáramos todo, se el daño que te hice, pero comprende yo también sufrí- Sirius trataba de acercarse.

- ¡ALEJATE!- grito con furia- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! , tu no sabes nada, no te atrevas a decirme que sufriste, por que tu no comprendes todo lo que me paso- Remus lo observaba con un odio profundo.

- Remus, te lo suplico, si tan solo...- Sirius, no comprendía, aun cuando sentía el dolor del otro.

- Quieres arreglar las cosas, por dios... no entiendes, no sabes cuanto te odio, pero aun mas me odio a mi mismo; todos estos malditos años , y yo nunca lo pude hacer, no pude poner fin a mi dolor... ¿por qué?, por ti; por que mi corazón  por un estúpido y ciego amor vivía, cada día diciéndome que eras inocente, cada día pidiéndome que te perdonara, por los golpes, por  las humillaciones, por dejarme solo, por arruinar mi vida, por darme tus secretos, por todo... el tormento fue enorme...- Remus apretó con furia la daga plateada, su mano ardía, la quemadura se extendía, pero el sentía el dolor como un alivio, su fuente de escape durante esos años.

- Yo... – Sirius no podía responder, no cuando las acusaciones eran verdaderas, destrozo su vida y se llevo la de Remus en el camino, de que servia estar arrepentido, el daño estaba hecho.

- No tienes palabras Black, no comprendes, no me extraña... mírame, este maldito ser en que me convertí, fue tu culpa... estoy sucio, estoy maldito por tu culpa, y también soy un asesino, como tu....- Remus tiro la daga a un lado- tantas veces la tuve en mis manos, pero nunca pude dar el siguiente paso, nunca pude arrebatarme de este dolor, por culpa de ese amor, por culpa de una tontería llamada amor, en la que yo creí- Remus observo a Sirius, pero el odio brillaba en sus ojos dorados- No sabes que fueron esos años, sabias que me había ido de mi casa, ¿tu sabias la razón?; no claro que no, a ti solo te importaba una persona, tú. Cuando todo ocurrió, cuando caíste en una trampa, cuando creímos que eras un traidor, mis amigos muertos, volví a ser una paria... pensé en seguir el destino de Lily y James, pero mi corazón no me lo permitía, no tenia nada, ni a nadie, trate de conseguir un empleo cualquiera que fuera, pero no podía no cuando se enteraban de lo que era, deambule tanto, al fina agotado y sin esperanza regrese a esta casa, un lugar que había abandonado... mi padrastro aun estaba aquí, era un mago terrible, acepto recibirme y yo firme el pacto con el diablo, me refugie en este infierno... conocí de nuevo sus golpes, conocí de nuevo su humillación, y no podía quitarme la vida; el ensucio mi alma y mi cuerpo, y aun así no me podía quitar la vida... por tu culpa Sirius, por que tu amor me mantenía vivo.

- Remus- Sirius sentía las lagrimas deslizarse por sus ojos, en cualquier momento.

- NO me interrumpas, por una ves escucha toda la amargura que e guardado- Remus hablaba con fuerza, pero los recuerdos lo hacían encogerse en si mismo- el... el maldito, me arrebataba lo que yo te entregaba por amor... siempre fue así con el, pero yo solo te tenia a ti en mente, en medio del infierno tu, eras lo único que tenia, y eso no era un consuelo... ¿cuantas veces no me senté en este mismo rincón?, tomaba la daga, me quemaba las manos, pero nunca tocaba mi pecho, no por que tu imagen la detenía... maldición yo confié en tu inocencia, aun cuando sabia todo de lo que eras capas... me sentaba en este rincón, los golpes ardiendo en mi piel, mi padrastro en el piso inferior, bebiendo, gritando; después subía, yo escuchaba sus pasos en las escaleras, la madera crujía, mi alma se agrietaba... ya ni siquiera cerraba la puerta, ¿para que?, todo seria peor si así lo hacia, el tan solo entraba... mi alma se destrozaba bajo sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo; pedía a gritos escaparse de mi cuerpo, de uno que sufría esas atrocidades... y después los golpes eran un alivio; esa era mi vida... hasta- Remus se interrumpió sus ojos se perdieron en un punto lejano como si recordar fuera tan doloroso, sus ojos rojos completamente por el llanto.

- Remus- Sirius se había acercado un poco  ante el , pero se detuvo cuando este lo vio con indecisión, cuando contemplo sus manos.

- Mis manos- Remus las observaba con asco- están manchadas de sangre... fue en este mismo lugar, fue justo cuando no pude soportar mas, cuando fue peor que nunca, cuando mi alma se revelo... pero fui consiente en todo momento, la furia del lobo me domino y yo agradecí por ello... pero mientras lo destrozaba con mis propias manos, mientras el me pedía piedad, el maldito me pedía piedad... yo a quien destruía con mis manos, era a ti.... tu rostro era el de el, la sangre que se derramaba era la tuya y sentía como mi alma se liberaba, no sabes ... Dios lo disfrute, lo mate y ese sentimiento... ¿qué hice?... te odie por aquello a lo que me habías orillado...- Remus rompió en llanto, los sollozos lo ahogaban, como si hubiera querido llorar todos esos años, y hasta ahora lo podía hacer.

- Perdóname- Sirius no tenia palabras, simplemente abrazo a Remus – no podré pagar nunca por lo que te hice, pero si eso te alivia en algo, toma mi vida Remus, tómala y destrúyeme... en el infierno pagare mis cuentas contigo.

- Sirius...- Remus había pronunciado ese nombre como si  fuera un pecado anhelado- no... tomare tu vida, pero no de esa forma, condénate a quedarte a mi lado, condénate conmigo... eso es lo único que pido, no me dejes; la locura me arrastra se tu mi lastre... cura las heridas de mi alma, o abre unas nuevas, pero no me dejes- Remus abrazo a aquel que había anhelado por tantos años.

- Siempre, te lo juro- Sirius, una persona que se reconocía culpable, que sabia que era, pero que por encima de todo amaba mas haya de si mismo, de la vida y de la muerte, a aquel a quien sostenía en sus brazos.

El silencio se fue apoderando de la habitación, los dos ocupantes no desprendieron el abrazo, sabían que el pasado nos e borraría, que las heridas seguirían abiertas.... pero si se condenaban , al menos estaban juntos, si en un infierno se habría de convertir su vida, por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro.

Continuara

Nota final: el siguiente capitulo sera el final, gracias por leer una historia tan cruel.... espero no ser tan mala con el final.


	9. Un adiós

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2... muchas gracias a quines leyeron esta trágica historia, ciento haber tardado tanto con el final, que es mas bien un epilogo.

**Capitulo9.- Un adiós..**

Te has ido, no me queda nada... y pensar que desee tanto este momento... y llega justo cuando ya no pensaba así.

Cambiaste... nunca pensé que seria así... pero el daño estaba hecho, las caricias, tu nuevo ser, calmo mi dolor... pero nunca lo pudo aliviar, fue un año... compartí aun mas momentos...

Pero regresaste, a mi, después de todo este tiempo y yo...

Sirius, antes te dije que nos condenaríamos al infierno, juntos y ahí ya nada podría separarnos, nuestros pecados serian el lastre que nos mantendrían unidos, atados en otra vida, como en esta estuvimos.

Muchos lloran a sus muertos... muchos lloran partidas.... unos mueren así es el destino y otros viven; pero yo me convertí en juez... y tan solo puedo sonreír con ironía, tu que mataste mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón... ahora que la sanabas.... olvidaste que un lobo herido es muy peligroso, que nunca dejara de buscar venganza...

Mis manos aun están bañadas en tu tibia y caliente sangre, aun me abriga, aun me muestra lo que he hecho...no pude perdonarte... cuanto desee poder hacerlo... pero en este mundo nos será posible, y si el infierno nos quiere perdonar, tomare penitencia por ti...

Me defendí, por una ves en mi vida, no escuche a mi corazón, que tantas veces antes me había detenido... y con la misma daga, con que no pude arrancar mi sufrimiento, arranque el tuyo...

Y ahora, solo me queda acompañarte, y mientras el dolor aumenta, mientras mi sangre se une a la tuya, mientras contemplo tus labios  se tornan fríos y morados... noto tu sonrisa... sabias que haría esto, y no te opusiste... ciertamente me entregaste tu vida ese día... hoy decidí cobrarte la deuda...

Y sonreías, mientras te daba muerte, por que sabias que te seguiría, por que estamos atados, por que en un mundo infinito, solo nos podemos amar mutuamente...

 Y por que nadie mas tenia derecho a  arrebatarte la vida.

Mi Sirius... mi amado... tu asesino pronto te acompañara.... juntos en el infierno, estaremos por siempre unidos...

Espérame, no cruces la puerta, aun sin mi... yo entrare en el infierno con mi esperanza, ya que ese eres tu... todo por lo que he vivido, todo por lo que muero...

Por ti mi vida tuvo sentido, por ti mi muerte la tiene aun mas....

Lo siento James y Lily... se que no iremos al mismo lugar... se que no nos veremos... pero si pagamos nuestros pecados... se que ustedes podrán perdonarnos...

Sonríes burlón Sirius... una ves mas me has dejado atrás... pero no por mucho tan solo me llevas unos minutos... en esta carrera nunca seré segundo a ti.

Y es ese el fin... el fin de nuestro dolor, y el inicio de uno nuevo....

Fin

Nota... Soy absolutamente mala, no pude resistirme a un final trágico.


End file.
